


Winchesters little girl

by Supergirl2474



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl2474/pseuds/Supergirl2474
Summary: Sam and dean took y/n's laptop while she was sleeping, found her search history and were completely shocked seeing this side of the shy innocent, badass girl they hunted and lived with. She had decided to leave them in a month, well the winchesters didn't like when their little girl tried to leave them now...did they?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Winchesters little girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st ao3 fic.   
> I've got a wattpad acc and tumblr acc where I've posted these. Hope you like it! Dont forget to kudos and comment!

Third pov:

(Y/n) was sleeping in her room,soundly. Not knowing that the winchester brothers were going through her internet history.

Sam needed her laptop as his was gone for repairing, usually the girl would erase all her usually visited sites before handling Sam her laptop but this time Sam just picked it up and called dean.

They both opened her internet history and were shocked to find what type of stuff (y/n) was into. Sam looked at dean and saw that his expression matched.

They tried to discover more and voila! They found a drunk recording of hers.

*recording *

(Y/n) with a glass in her hand filled with vodka. 

"I love both the Winchester brothers... it's so weird and I'll never be able to choose. I just want to...want them... to tie me up and....fuck me hard and... ooh look pie! "

She picks up the pie and starts eating.

"I am thinking of leaving them in a month...you know ....closure! Yes..that" and after that she passes out.

Dean and Sam loom at each other angrily, how dare she even think about leaving them.  
_________________________________________  
2nd pov:

You wake up to feeling your hands bound and your legs being tied. You try to look up and find that dean is tying your legs. And sam is right by his side. 

"What the hell are you guys doing?why are you tying me? What the fuck y'all?"you ask angrily. 

Sam looks at you suddenly with anger in his eyes. You get taken aback. He comes near your head and holds your jaw tightly. 

"How dare you! How fucking dare you even think of leaving us! You have been a really really bad girl and you need to be punished " Sam says angrily while pulling your jaw towards him.

"Alright sammy I am fine with her legs. So sweetheart listen carefully coz I won't repeat it. For safeword we are taking the traffic light system. Green for go on, yellow for slow down and red for stop. Alright?" Dean asks you.

You're shocked and confused for a minute, absorbing what the hell's going on what you feel a smack on your covered thighs. You look up at sam scared and heavily turned on.

"You answer your daddies when they ask something little one,we need to teach you some manners." Sam says darkly.

"Yes..yes da..yes daddy" you reply,stuttering. 

Dean and Sam smirk amd you look at them,trying to figure out what's going on and loving every second of it.

Suddenly you're picked up by sam and thrown on his shoulder and they start walking. You try to ask where you are going but Sam just smacks your arse and say-" you'll soon find out little girl"  
And then continues to rub it.

You reach the dungeon and dean opens the door. You see and conclude that they have prepared the whole thing. First they take you to a hook that is high in the ceiling and put your tied hand there so you're swinging. 

You look at them and your surroundings. You're still clothed.

Sam goes to bring the equipments to torture you with while dean removes his clothes extremely quickly showing his huge dick that will tear you apart.

Sam comes naked too with a duffle bag. He comes in front of you and tears your top and bra and throws them on the ground carelessly. 

You make a sound of approval. He instantly takes hold of your breasts and starts squeezing and playing with them.

He ties a cloth around your eyes so you cant see.

Whilst dean takes a scissor and cuts your pants and panties. You can feel the cold sciences above your clit and feel his hot breath in your pussy.

He too throws your clothes amd stands up. They both look at you again with anger. 

"You were being a bad girl weren't you little one? Thinking about leaving daddies and having all these dirty dirty thoughts? Who would have thought hmm..?who would've guessed you to be such a little whore?" Dean asks while roaming his hands all around your body slowly his hand reaches your face and he slaps you. You moan out his name.

Sam comes behind you and starts squeezing and pinching your ass. 

"Oh...the slut likes pain?do you wanna be slapped darling? Do you wanna be punished by your daddies like a good little whore?" Sam asks and smacks your bottom hard.

You moan out loudly.

"Yes!yes..daddies please!please take me! " you reply stimulated by the constant squeezes and pinches on your ass and boobs.

Sam and dean keep on touching you slapping your face,bottom and brests harshly and you keep on enjoying and moaning. 

They keep whispering what a good little whore you were for them and you would moan out there names and just noises.

Your arse, face, and boobs were red now. Dean suddenly picked up your thighs and put them on his waist. 

Sam started to lube up your arse in a surprisingly gentle manner and dean started to slowly rub circles on your clit while putting a finger inside your incredibly wet pussy.

"Gonna make you nicely warm for us, gonna open you up nicely and fuck the living daylights outta you" dean mutters while adding another one of his large fingers.

His two fingers were equal to your four small ones.

" gonna fuck you so hard you wont be able to move for a week, then as soon as you can we'll fick you again and again and again so that you'll never ever leave" says sam while putting his enormous fingers inside your small lubed up ass.

You moaned out loudly and begged them to just fuck you.

"No sweetheart, we gotta open you up ,you've got a hole for the both of us and we think of ruining it,absolutely exhausting you " dean replies,grinning like a madman.

Sam and dean now add their 4th finger,stretching you more than you haev ever been stretched,and that too just from their fingers.

Suddenly their hands leave you ,before you can look up, you feel a didlo of around 5 inches enter your ass.

And a second later you feel a vibrator  
At your clit with medium vibration dean then puts the vibrator inside your wet pussy and they both fuck you with their toys slowly. 

"Dean..sam..please, please." You beg. 

Everything stops. The vibrations stopped and the didldo in now just stuck in your ass. 

You feel hard slaps on both your cheeck and you feel sam harshly pulling your head being with your hair and dean choking you while delivering another harsh slap.

"What did you call us you little slut? Call us what we are,you little whore"

Dean says. You understand your mistake.

"I...I'm sorry daddies..I forgot please...please just fuck me" you beg.

They grunt and continue. This time dean puts the vibrator in the highest setting and Sam fucks you hard and fast with the dildo.

You could feel your stomach tightening.

"Can I come...can I please cum daddies ..please please please!"

" yes!cum..cum you little slut come for your daddies" sam shouts and dena starts rubbing harsh circles around your clit.

You cum instantly and they help you ride it out but they dont stop. They continue fucking you with their toys and you feel dean still rubbing circles harshly on your clit. 

"Daddies! Daddy...I...I can I...aafgj...please stop daddies...I cant cum again"

"Yes you can,we want you to cum twice before we feed your hungry holes our cocks. You will cum for your masters..for your daddies!" Dean shouts at you while sam slaps your face and ass.

You scream and cum again as if your body obeys your daddies. You were tired and your holes were wet and squishy, just how they liked it.

They both remove their toys and dean slaps your face while Sam slaps your ass.

"Count for us slut ,count for us" sam orders you.

"One.." you moan 

"Two..three...four...FIVE!" you scream after continued 4 slaps.

"Six..seven...eight ...NINE!!..TEN!!DADDIES!!" you scream at the sheer impact of the slaps. They stop .

"What's you colour babygirl?" Dean asks while Sam runs your deliciously red ass.

"Green daddy..please please please fick me,give me your cocks,I am hungry..please daddy "

"Well how can we refuse suck a request, eh dean?" Sam chuckles. 

Dean and Sam laugh and you finally feel their cocks at your holes.both of them push in together and it still makes you feel soo bloody stretched out.

They wait for a second for you to adjust.while you all breath in huffs.

Then dean starts fucking you, fast and quick making sure that each part of your walls are being touched.

He takes one of your breasts in his mouth amd starts sucking and biting. 

You feel his Sam's hand rubbing your clit harshly. And you moan loudly. 

Dean puts his hand on your stomach amd you can feel his bulge till there. 

They are tearing you apart. 

Both Sam's and Dean's vock now move fast, way too fast, your moans now just sounding like screams of their names.

Dean harshly biting then licking your boobs and continue sucking them,while sam sucks and bites your neck making hickies.

"You are our little bitch,our little slut and whore. Your never leaving. We own you,you are our fucking toy, our cum dump." Dean screams at you while slapping you face harshly and fucking your even harder. 

"You're our and ours only you slut. To scan never run or hide. We will keep you forever by our side,fucking you and ruining you" sam screams at you and he too starts smacking your arse while fucking it.

You scream and cum again and again.

"Yes,cum for us,cum for us you little slut!" Sam screams while pinching your clit amd both of them hitting you and your sensitive spots.

They keep fuckin you soo good,so deliciously, you don't even know when you orgasm end and when the next when starts. 

Your continously just cummimg and screaming .

At last sam and dena scream your name and cum inside you which cause you to squirt with them.

They remove their cocks and you look up at them. 

Sam starts fingering your clit again and puts his 4 fingers inside your pussy. Dean sits down and starts eating you out while Sam uses his other hand to slap you ass harshly. 

You scream and wiggle around but they won't leave you.

"Squirt for us again you slut and your done just squirt again,come on" sam says while making his hits more harsher and painful and biting your neck as If he's eating a bloody burger.

"I..cant..I've come way too much it hurts ...I can't ahhggh daddy please please stop!" You scream.

And they ignore your scream,they continue to stimulate you and then Sam commands you to cum.

And your body obeys and Sam opens your blindfold. 

Your cum hits Dean's face and he laps it up like his favorite juice.sam licks his fingers full of your pussy juices.

When you're done. They take you out of the bonds and dean runs ahead while you fall down,exhausted into Sam's arms.

They take you to a big warm bath and all three of you lay in it together. Sam massages your hair while dean massages your legs. 

They are extremely gentle and caring as they wash you and hold you tight. 

Then they carry you to your bed and dean makes you wear his large boxers and Sam's shirt. And they lie down with you on your bed. 

Dean spoons your from behind and Sam cuddles you,his chin at your head.

"Sleep now, little princess, we'll talk about what you liked or not about the play tomorrow, now you sleep in daddies arms." Sam tells you. 

Dean puts gentle kisses on your back and neck and Sam pecks your lips and runs his hand through your hair.

At last all three of you sleep,with Dean's hand on you boobs and Sam's on your ass.One thing's for sure, you won't be able to walk for a week.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz kudos and comment


End file.
